


Second Chances

by wsakuya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Kise, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gay Bar, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hard to explain, Jealousy, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, OOCness, PWP but also PWF, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Spit Play, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't there something you want to tell me?" he asks and watches Kise's expression change from confusion to understanding, and the blond nods.</p><p>He kisses Midorima once. "Shintarou."</p><p>Then twice. "Love you--"</p><p>And again. "Fuck, I love you--"</p><p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4046179">No Homo</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok, uhm. I actually started to write this with the simple plot in mind that Midorima and Kise reunite and they both confess and that it's full of fluff, but...  
> The smut kind of wiggled his way in between the lines, idk what happened.  
> Lately I've only been writing smut, what is happening...
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!  
> Would be super nice! Now have fun!!

"I'm sorry, I'm already waiting for someone," he says and gives his best smile, so bright that the stranger can't help but smile back, unable to actually be upset about the rejection.

This is already the forth fish Kise has thrown back into the water. Now that he's actually in mood for a male partner, luck screws with him and gives him only those fives and fours on a scale to ten.

But Kise never takes anyone home who's not at least a six, because he knows else he won't be able to get satisfied. He has his needs as well.

While playing absent-minded with the ice cubes in his drink, he lets his eyes roam through the whole place, a sigh escaping his lips.

No one special, no one out of the ordinary. They look all so plain and boring that Kise doesn't even bring himself to smile when a few of them catch his eye.

"I guess it's time to go," he mumbles to himself and then swallows his drink in one shot, hissing from the prickly feeling in his throat.

It's already a rarity in itself that he can go out like that and spend his evening at a bar, his job as a model taking away all the spare time he once had left.

And now that he's actually here, nothing happens. Honestly, he's a bit pissed.

Kise is about to stand up and leave before the bell hanging above the door chimes and welcomes a new customer, so tall and good-looking everyone's turning their heads.

Kise's eyes widen. "No way..."

He's sure he's seen that green hair before, those equally coloured eyes, the long eyelashes and big hands, the broad shoulders and long legs, and Kise swears he once even dreamed about it, being caged under that body--

The blond shudders. This definitely has to be fate, nothing else. Fate is telling him he has to get it right this time, and he will.

As the green-haired strangers walks over to the counter, making heads turn with his steps, Kise sprints forward, catching people's eyes who plan to do the same and silencing them with his stares.

They all know never to mess with him when he has his target set, and they don't. Every single one of them sits back onto their spot, and Kise smiles mischievously before stopping in front of the man ordering a drink, his back facing him.

Kise is nervous. He wonders why. Probably because they haven't seen each other in years. He is not Kuroko or Kagami who Kise sees almost weekly if he wasn't too busy.

No. This is Midorima Shintarou after all.

Kise takes a breath and then slips beside Midorima, occupying the next seat.

He puts on his most charming smile and steadies himself with an elbow on the counter, laying his cheek into his palm and tilting his head to the side.

"Excuse me," he says, and is immediately met with a response he has to laugh about.

"I am not interested," Midorima says without even sparing him a glance, and Kise would have been offended if he didn't find this whole situation amusing.

"How rude. Is that how you regard an old friend, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks playfully, and that name sounds so foreign on his tongue. He doesn't even remember the last time he said it out loud. It's been so long.

Midorima's head turns sharply, and he looks surprised and shocked at the smiling Kise, who's trying not to laugh at the expression being shown to him.

"Kise--"

"Oh, good, you still remember me," the blond jokes, and something inside him melts as Midorima steadies himself again and shows him that frown he always used to wear.

But the sight in front of him makes his heart ache as well, that's why he reaches out and presses his finger between Midorima's eyebrows, trying to decrease the wrinkles on his forehead. "You would be so much more handsome if you smiled once in a while."

The green-haired man bats his hand away. "Don't touch me, and I don't need to look handsome."

Kise chuckles. Yes, just like the old times. "But if you don't look handsome, you won't get any women."

"I don't need women." An immediate answer, and Kise thinks that's his chance.

"Exactly, that's why you're here," he says and watches Midorima's expression fall and then pale.

"I-- I'm--" He swallows, and Kise decides he really loves that bob of his Adam's Apple, so big and erotic.

"Why are _you_ here, Kise?" Midorima asks instead, dodging the question he was given.

Kise snickers. "I'm obviously looking for a partner to spend the night with. Why else would I be here?"

Midorima adjusts his glasses, and Ah, as much as Kise loves that gesture, he'd like to see Midorima's glasses all foggy while it's so hot and they're moving too much, and then he would take them off and look Kise straight in the eye.

The blond shudders.

Midorima rolls his shoulders. "So you're gay?"

"No, bisexual," Kise says, and upon seeing the confusion in the man's face, he adds, "I sleep with both men and women."

Midorima nods. "Oh." He takes a sip of his drink.

Kise scoots closer, his playful smile never leaving his face. "So you're gay, Midorimacchi?"

He doesn't receive an answer, Midorima seemingly too occupied with his drink to open his mouth.

Kise sighs. "Midorimacchi, I'm literally only working with non-straight people, so you don't have to worry about me judging you. I'm the last one who will, believe me."

That seems to pique the man's interest, and he puts his glass down. "Only non-straight people?" he asks and licks his lips, and Kise's eyes are silently following the gesture.

"That means they are all homosexual and bisexual?"

Kise hums, his eyes darting up to the ceiling in thought. "No, not all of them. Some are asexual, and a few even pan."

"Pan?" the green-haired asks and frowns.

"That's not important right now!" Kise says impatiently and scoots even closer, laying a hand on Midorima's arm. "Are you gay or not?"

Midorima clears his throat, eventually giving in. "Yes, I am."

Kise hums and leans a bit back, though his hand never leaves Midorima's arm. He feels the muscles under his palm even through the clothes, and Kise realises how fashionable the green-haired man looks today, even though he was never much for that.

Midorima's wearing a brown vest with a thin, yellow scarf and a green shirt beneath, an expensive-looking watch covering his right wrist. His legs are covered by white, tight pants, who fit him too well, and the blond wonders how is ass is looking in them right now.

Kise can feel people's jealous stares penetrating his back, probably from the ones who were trying to hit on Midorima earlier, and he decides to give them a show, sliding his leg over one of Midorima's.

He can see the man stiffen but not saying anything, rather taking another sip of his drink.

Interesting reaction, Kise thinks.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks. "Are you not dating that teammate of yours anymore?"

Midorima frowns at him.

"You know, that point guard," Kise says and gestures with his hand, pretending he doesn't remember Takao's name anymore.

Of course he does. Too well. He remembers always feeling a hot prick of jealousy in his stomach whenever he saw those two together, so close and familiar.

Kise would think, that was once his spot beside Midorima, his arm thrown over his shoulder and pulled close. It wasn't fair that Takao took his spot as soon as they graduated and left Teikou.

"Takao?" Midorima asks, and he huffs. "We were never dating, just mere friends."

Friends, Kise thinks, Midorima never thought of them as friends.

"Huh," Kise says, and decides to order another drink, calling over the bartender, who's immediately on it.

"Did you know," he starts, his leg sliding up Midorima's own. "That I was in love with you in middle school?"

The green-haired man, who was sipping on his drink, swallows up and starts coughing.

"Woah--" Kise's on it right away and pats Midorima's back, feeling the strong muscles twitch under his touch, and Kise decides it's not fair that Midorima still looks so good. He was hoping that everyone from the Generation of Miracles would somehow gain 50 pounds by the time they met again so Kise would look the best, but of course he has no such luck.

"You were what!?" Midorima asks, his throat sore and voice raspy from all the coughing. "In love with me?"

"I guess you never noticed, huh?" Kise's hand slides from Midorima's back to his arm, moving it up and down in a soothing gesture. "Well, I didn't realise it myself either before it was too late and we all went to different high schools."

"Too late, you say," the green-haired man murmurs and watches the ice cubes dance in his drink.

"Well, yeah. One day we see each other all the time, and the next we only meet on the court." Kise laughs. "How could I confess like that..."

"Don't talk nonsense. You had plenty of opportunities, even outside court," Midorima says. "It's not like we never met up. And in our second year we even played in one team again."

"It was only one week though," the blond laughs and leans his head against Midorima's shoulder. He doesn't even care about the other people anymore, by now he has already forgotten them. The only thing that matters right now is Midorima's scent and heat.

"So you're telling me one week wasn't enough to confess?"

"Takao was there too." It comes out bitterer than intended to, but now the words are out and Midorima is turning is head towards him, pure surprise on his face.

The frown is now gone with the price that those beautiful emerald eyes are looking at him, and Kise feels so shy and exposed all of sudden that he turns his head down as to avoid looking the man in the eye.

"So you were..." Midorima licks his lips. "...really in love with me."

Kise shrugs. "I guess."

Where's that confidence he's always so proud of? He feels so vulnerable all of sudden, just like after the match against Seirin at the Winter Cup.

He won't cry though. Not this time.

"Anyways, there was no reason to confess," the blond says and plays with the watch around Midorima's wrist. He's surprised that he hasn't got punched yet for touching Midorima so casually.

"You didn't like me anyway." He sounds like a whiny child. What exactly is he trying to do hear, coax out a confession out of Midorima that doesn't even exist?

The green-haired man huffs through his nose. "Nonsense, that's not true."

Kise lifts his head and rears his back. He looks confused at the man sitting in front of him without a word coming out.

"I never... _not_ liked you," Midorima says and adjusts his glasses, a ghost of a blush hovering over his cheeks. Kise thinks he's not seeing right.

"You didn't...?" he asks carefully.

Midorima coughs. "No. You were loud and annoying, but..."

Kise doubts this can get somehow better, and he raises an eyebrow.

"I liked you."

The blond can hear the gears turning in his head, so loud it almost overplays the conversations of the people around him.

"Wait..." He licks his lips. "You liked me? ...As in, _liked_ -liked me?"

Midorima blushes, and he tries to distract from it by coughing and pushing up his glasses. "Who knows."

"Midorimacchi, be honest!" Kise calls out, noticing his voice getting louder as he clings to Midorima's arm and pulls.

Only as the green-haired man turns around, probably to scold him for clinging so much, they both realise that their faces are only a few centimetres apart, and the words die out on Midorima's tongue.

"Maybe," he instead says, his voice so quiet and small, fitting to their intimate situation. "I don't know, to be honest."

Kise tries hard not to let his eyes dart down to Midorima's lips, but they look so delicious and inviting that he can't help it, and when he looks up again Midorima does the same with _his_ lips, so it's not like he did anything wrong.

Kise's hand wanders down Midorima's arm and instead intertwines their fingers, smiling as the man shows no sign or resistance.

"You know..." He licks his lips, loves how Midorima's eyes follow his every move. "I sometimes dreamed of you."

He doesn't know why he's saying that now. He just silently hopes that he can leave this place while pulling Midorima behind him.

This is not about the other people anymore, not about their jealousy. This is about Kise, and Kise realises, maybe those feeling from years ago are not gone after all, and were just waiting to be awakened again.

Midorima's breath is shallow. "You did?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"What did you dream about?"

Kise chuckles and looks down to their clasped hands. This is a bit embarrassing after all, he thinks, and prefers to not look Midorima in the eye.

"There was... you and me, together," he says.

"Together? How?"

"Naked."

Midorima squeezes Kise's hand, making the blond look up after all. He stares him straight in the eye, and Kise likes to imagine he sees a hint of lust in them, a tinge that screams out that Midorima wants him just as much as Kise wants him.

The green-haired man swallows. "What did we do... naked?"

"We--"

"In detail," Midorima interrupts him quickly and squeezes again.

This time, it's Kise the one who swallows. "I-- I was lying under you. We were on my bed, and you were kissing my whole body."

Kise pushes his other hand down and starts to caress Midorima's thigh, who in result shudders, but he's not batting Kise's hand away, so the blond continues.

"And you were touching me everywhere, you couldn't wait to be inside me."

Midorima nods breathless.

"But you weren't rough, you prepared me gently, and then pushed inside me." His hand is stopping right in front of Midorima's crotch and-- fuck, is he hard?

"And when I gave you the OK, you fucked me thoroughly until I passed out, came inside me. You did it so hard until I couldn't walk anymore the next morning."

Kise can feel himself being proudly erect in his pants, and he finally musters the courage to press the palm of his hand against Midorima's clothed hard-on.

Fuck, how huge is he, Kise thinks and enjoys the gasp leaving Midorima's mouth.

"And then," Kise swallows again. "You kissed me."

Midorima's eyes are half-lidded when his face scoots closer and he tilts his head. Kise feels their noses brushing together, and closes his eyes, unable to wait any longer for what was to come.

"One Gin Tonic," the bartender says and pushes the drink between them, and Midorima and Kise jump away, finally realising again where they exactly are right now.

"Right, thanks," the blond says embarrassed and pulls both hands from Midorima away, taking a long draught of his drink.

Fuck, this was going so good, but now the whole mood is gone, and all that is left is the awkwardness hanging in the air.

Kise sighs and empties his glass, unable to be careful to put it back quietly on the counter, and he flashes the bartender an apologizing smile as he feels a glare penetrating him.

"Are you finished, Kise?" Midorima asks, and the blond eventually decides to turn to him, swallowing down the feel of embarrassment like a man.

"Yeah, why?" He sees Midorima stand up and adjust his jacket, feeling a pang of disappointment in his belly.

"We're going home," and he turns around and walks towards the door.

Kise sharply turns around to the bartender, who picks up the bill Midorima has left on the counter without him noticing.

"Did he just say 'we'?" Kise asks him, and sees the bartender flashing him a smile and then nods.

He jumps up, throwing a few bills on the counter himself, probably way too much for the few drinks he had. He doesn't care though and speeds up until he catches up to Midorima and intertwines their hands again, and he swears he sees the man smiling before they exit the bar with loads of jealous stares following them.

 

They call for a cab, and Midorima tells the driver his address, but apart from that stays quiet throughout the whole ride.

They're sitting on either side of the car, neither touching nor talking. Not even looking.

Kise is sure if he does either of those things, he won't be able to hold back and jump Midorima right in front of the driver, and he doesn't want that.

He wants their first time to be on a bed, to be special. He wants to be naked with Midorima over him. He wants Midorima so bad.

The ride feels like forever before they come to a stop in front of an apartment complex.

The building is big. Not as big as the one Kise's living in, but still, big.

He notices they're in the more expensive part of Tokyo, and remembers that Midorima is supposed to be some kind of doctor.

No wonder he can afford a place like this.

The green-haired pays for the taxi ride before they move on, Kise quietly following suit.

They walk into an elevator, and Midorima presses the button with the number 12, and after the door close quietly, they move upwards, both still refusing to touch, talk or look.

It's a torture being so close to someone you want to touch but can't yet, and Kise can only sigh in relief when Midorima opens the door to his apartment and pushes him against the door as soon as it's closed.

It's completely dark, and the blond wouldn't have been able to see Midorima if their faces weren't so close.

His broad arms cage Kise's smaller body, and Midorima swallows quietly in the silent hallway.

Kise smiles. "Just kiss me already," he says, and Midorima doesn't let himself be told that twice before he dives in and finally kisses Kise.

But it's nothing like they imagined. Instead of hungry bites and sucks, they lovingly press against each other, and Midorima manages to coax Kise's mouth open and catch his bottom lip between his own mouth.

"Midorimacchi," Kise breaths out, clinging to the man's shirt like a helpless child.

And Midorima understands, so he tilts his head and pushes his tongue inside, and they both gasp when their tongues reach for one another.

They're not fighting for dominance, nor is one guiding the other. They're touching and licking equally much, simply relishing in the feeling that they're finally kissing.

Midorima can't get enough of the taste of Kise's saliva, so sweet and thick and all over his tongue as he's encircling Kise's own like a gyroscope.

The blond is humming low into his mouth, and Midorima pulls away. Firstly, because they both need to breath after all that kissing, and second so he can mouth along Kise's jaw down to his neck.

It feels so surreal. Never did he imagine they would one day end up together like this. Maybe hoped secretly, but never believed.

The last time they met was at their high school graduation, Kise visiting Shuutoku after his own was over.

They didn't really bid goodbye, didn't hug or any other intimate touch. It was just a 'see you' and a wave, and Midorima regrets not saying anything else, regrets never sending Kise a text or give him a call.

They could have been doing this for years now instead of pretending the other doesn't exist.

Midorima's hands wander down Kise's sides, and he pulls his shirt up to touch the skin there, knead it, feel and confirm that Kise is actually here, with him in his apartment.

It's soft but firm at the same time, and he presses his fingers deeper as to leave fingerprints.

Kise's scent is sliding up his nose as he nuzzles against his neck, and he breathes in deeply. He's feeling so turned on right now, wants to have Kise's body pressed naked against his and roll around in bed. It's as if he's loosing his mind.

Kise winds his arms around Midorima's neck and cranes his own, giving him easier access. He loves the man's lips against his skin, and he can feel his lower parts throb in anticipation to what will come next.

He moans when Midorima licks a line from neck to ear, and then they're looking each other in the eyes again.

Kise licks his lips. "Kiss me."

Midorima dives right in and their tongues are sliding against each other a second time, unable to keep their voices in as they gasp and breathe into the other's mouth.

Their hands are roaming around, Kise's no longer around Midorima's neck but instead groping his back, and he gasps when the green-haired grabs his ass through the clothes and squeezes.

It's hot and sweaty, and suddenly everything's too much for Kise and he pulls away.

"Midorimacchi," he gasps, "bedroom."

Midorima nods and grabs Kise's legs, throwing both over his hips and then cups his ass in order to hold him up.

Kise lets out a high-pitched squeal, surprised by the vulgar methods Midorima's using to bring him to bed; almost _desperate_ , and Kise swallows, pulling down the scarf Midorima is wearing enough to expose his skin, and then sucks hard on his neck.

Midorima groans, even stumbles a bit before he catches himself, and Kise's wearing a triumphant smile before he reaches up and licks into Midorima's ear, pushes his drool inside and then sucks it back out.

"Fuck," the green-haired curses, and that's probably the first time Kise has ever heard him cursing. He feels so powerful all of sudden, and keeps licking and sucking at Midorima's ear.

With Kise occupying his arms, Midorima kicks the door to his bedroom with his feet open and then throws the man on his king-size bed.

The blond laughs as Midorima immediately hovers over him. "Eager, aren't we?"

The green-haired snarls and throws his scarf to the side, followed by his vest and watch, right now not caring where each of them would end up.

"Shut up," he says, "because of you my ear is now all sticky."

"You love-- hmpf" Before Kise can finish, Midorima is kissing him again and tearing his clothes off until he's lying there in nothing but his underwear.

When they pull away, Kise bites his lip and reaches down, cupping his clothed cock, and he can see Midorima following him with his eyes.

"Fuck me already, _Shintarou_."

Something snaps inside Midorima, and he throws the rest of his clothes off as well, and Kise can't help but admire the sight in front of him; broad shoulders and strong arms, muscular chest and-- Kise's eyes widen.

"Oh, fuck no. I thought only porn stars have cocks that big,"

Midorima cups his erection and strokes once, his eyes not leaving Kise's face.

"Does it bother you?" he asks, and the blond has to laugh because that question was outright stupid.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he says, "I couldn't have imagined it being any better."

Midorima uncomfortably adjusts his glasses. He's not used to getting complimented, especially if it was about his dick, Kise realises, and then shudders in excitement as the green-haired male pulls down his boxers as well, and they're both stark naked and hard, and Kise never thought his day would end like this.

"You look good as well," Midorima says while his cheeks redden, and the blond snorts because it sounds so forced. He's definitely not used to dirty talk either.

"You don't have to force yourself, Midorimacchi," he says, and the man scoffs at him.

"Shut up."

Kise sits up braced on one elbow and pulls Midorima down for a sweet kiss, soft but still so very erotic.

His lower lip is between both of Midorima's while the man's upper lip is above his, and Kise wants to feel this forever, wants to hear those smacking sounds when their mouths part he usually finds awkward, but now loves so much.

"Are you not taking your glasses off?" he asks and can see them already getting a bit foggy. It's definitely sexy just like he imagined, but Midorima must most likely feel uncomfortable like this.

But Midorima shakes his head. "I want to see you."

Kise swallows. This is so not fair.

He pulls the green-haired man down again, and instead of sitting up on his knees, Midorima lies right on top of Kise, and they both gasp because now their cocks are directly touching. Midorima experimentally bucks his hips to cause friction, and Kise moans low in his throat.

"Fuck, this is so hot," he breathes and pulls Midorima down again, this time thrusting their tongues together, sucking and licking each other like dogs would do, and Midorima's hands move downwards in between them, and he grabs their cocks, his hand big enough to wind around both.

Kise groans as Midorima licks inside his mouth, their heavy breaths mingling.

"Tell me," the green-haired rasps out while moving his hand up and down, jerking them both off. "What do you want me to do?"

Kise lets go of his lower lip he was sucking on so eagerly, and grins. So Midorima can make dirty talk after all.

"Please no foreplay," he moans. "Stretch me quickly, and then fuck me."

"How?" Midorima licks into Kise's ear just like Kise did earlier to him, and earns himself a sigh.

But then Kise frowns. "How? Uhm... normal?"

He doesn't quite understand the question.

The green-haired scoffs, and Kise swears he can feel a smile against his ear.

"No, I mean do you want me to use my fingers or my mouth."

Kise's eyes widen. Oh. That's what he meant.

His breath hitches audibly, and he groans when Midorima twists his wrist to cause more friction around their cocks.

Kise's hands in the green hair tighten, and he pulls Midorima back in for a kiss with too much tongue 

and drool.

So much that a bit of their saliva is pooling out of Kise's mouth down his neck, and Midorima laps it up only to push it back inside Kise's mouth again.

"Tongue, tongue please," Kise says completely out of breath as the green-haired pulls back anew.

Midorima is so goddamn skilled with his tongue, Kise already noticed that while kissing, so what would it be like to feel it around his rim, _inside his ass_? Kise shudders at the mere thought.

And then Midorima nods breathlessly and turns Kise around onto his stomach, positioning him so the blond man's ass is standing up proudly, and Midorima just needs a minute to burn this view into his mind.

Kise grins into the pillow he stole to make himself more comfortable, and chuckles quietly.

"Like what you see?" he asks, and Midorima nods silently before realising that Kise can't see him.

"Yeah." He licks his lips. "You're so fucking erotic."

The blond hums in his throat because Midorima cursed again, and he never thought cursing would ever turn him on like this.

Well, Midorima is a special case in itself.

Kise gasps when he feels the man's hands on his ass, each covering one cheek.

His hands fit perfectly on Kise's ass, Midorima decides with pride.

It's firm but still soft, and Midorima lunges out and slaps one of Kise's cheeks, only to see it jiggle and hear the blond scream in surprise.

Kise realised a few years ago that he was some of a masochist, and that slap just now turned him on immensely, his cock wet and hard and already dripping with pre-cum like the little slut he feels.

"More," he breathes out. "Spank me more."

He wiggles his ass around as to tempt Midorima to do it again, and the green-haired male has to swallow quietly before he strikes out with his hand a second time and spanks Kise's other ass cheek.

The blond screams out again. "Fuck, God, yes."

He grips his cock and starts jerking off to the feeling of Midorima hitting him. He can feel his asshole twitch in anticipation as well, and he thinks, they definitely have to try that out when Midorima fucks him.

The green-haired male watches with delight Kise's ass reddening from the spanking, even recognizes the imprint of his own hand on both sides.

"Keep doing that," Kise says, his hand unable to stop as he reaches behind with his other one to pull at his balls until it's hurting.

"Spank me like a baby, Shintarou."

Midorima has no idea why Kise is using his first name, but he decides he very much likes it as his hard cock twitches at the words.

He pushes his sex between Kise's cheeks and forces them together, moving his hips as to rub along the crack of Kise's ass and sighing, then slaps the blond again, who screams in excitement.

"You really like that, huh?" Midorima asks as he feels Kise's asshole twitch with every slap, the head of his cock dangerously close to the rim.

"I would have never viewed you as a masochist, Kise."

He spanks him another time, and with a hard pull on his balls and a tight squeeze around his cock, Kise comes onto the sheets, Midorima's name on his lips.

He's breathing harsh as the green-haired reaches down and kisses his ass cheeks softly, as if to apologize for the rough treatment earlier.

His tongue slips out and he instead laps at the skin.

Kise sighs content. Midorima's tongue is hot but also wet, feeling so good on Kise's burning ass.

"They say, licking helps the healing," he says loud enough for the other man to hear and hopes he gets the clue.

Midorima breathes through his nostrils, still very hard and hot.

"Then I'll try that out," he says and pushes his face between Kise's cheeks, licking at his asshole like a dog in heat.

It's twitching under his touch, and Midorima just loves it, how it closes and opens up again, as if it was breathing, and fuck, that really turns him on.

The green-haired wants to push his tongue inside but realises it's a bit difficult with his glasses in the way. In the end, he decides to take them off, somewhere on the end of the bed because right now he can't care less if they're in a safe place while Kise is pushing his ass into his face.

With his thumbs drawing circles on Kise's inner thighs, Midorima thrusts his tongue past the rim of his asshole, and listens to a long moan leaving the blond male's mouth.

It's hot and tight inside, and the walls around him immediately tighten, trying to push out the new intruder. But Midorima is having none of that. His tongue wriggles around, licking along the walls as his mouth sucks on the rim, and by now Kise is already a drooling and moaning mess, pulling at his own hair and trying to not get crazy while Midorima is eating his ass.

"Shintarou," he gasps, his mouth standing wide open, wet from all the saliva pooling out.

His legs are shaking and he doesn't know how long he can hold out, because Midorima is good, so so good with his tongue that Kise is about to scream out like a bitch in heat.

He can feel the man moving inside him like a snake and lick at his walls, coat Kise's meaty insides in his saliva.

Kise is by now full of it, and yet he's here and wants more, more of that drool inside him.

Midorima fucks his tongue inside roughly before he takes his index finger and pushes past the rim inside his asshole, and Kise gasps in surprise.

"Fuck, Shintarou."

Kise started using Midorima's first name because he thought it would turn the man on, enlighten a fire inside him or something, and partly because he wanted to tease him a bit, but now Kise can't say anything else because _Shintarou_ feels so much better on his tongue than _Midorimacchi_ , and he wished he would have called him like that sooner.

Midorima hums into him, and the blond can feel the vibration throughout his whole body, making him shake like a virgin, and he can't help but moan and moan because since when is Midorima so good at this, so good at kissing and licking?

Kise feels jealousy boil up in him which is totally ridiculous, but he wishes he was Midorima's first, and Midorima his. Then they could have shared the first experience instead of dance around each other like the idiots they were.

Midorima pushes in another finger and Kise can't take it anymore.

"Shintarou," he gasps. "Enough, just--"

The green-haired male pulls out, a string of saliva connecting his lips and the rim of Kise's asshole.

His face is reddened and he's breathing heavy.

"Enough?" he asks, and his cock already hurts, the tip coloured bright purple.

"Enough." Kise licks his lips and reaches back, pushing his ass cheeks apart and showing off his gaping hole, glistening with spit.

"Fuck me, Shintarou," he says, and quickly adds, "but without condom."

The green-haired stills. "Without?"

Kise chuckles, his fingers playing around the rim of his ass. "Don't worry, I don't have any illnesses."

Midorima shakes his head. "That's not what I meant, uhm..." He swallows. "Okay..."

He pulls Kise's hands away and instead pushes him onto his back again, and the blond blinks up at him in surprise.

His hair glued to his forehead, cheeks red, mouth wet and open in a small 'o'. He looks so perfect, so fuckable, Midorima thinks and pushes his legs apart, sliding into their space.

"I want to see you while I fuck you," Midorima says and puts one hand on Kise's hips, the other positioning his cock at the rim of the blond's ass, and Kise can't reply before Midorima finally pushes inside, into that wet and tight heat he's been craving for so long.

He watches Kise closely, the expression he makes, the sounds that escape him.

Kise's head is thrown back. His eyes are closed and his lips mouthing a big 'O' this time, a silent scream escaping him.

Midorima himself is twisting his face, and he hisses through teeth as he's finally nestled inside, and it's so perfect and good and better than what he's had before, simply because it's Kise and Kise is just perfect himself.

"Does it hurt?" the green-haired asks as he sees Kise's head still thrown back.

His thumbs are drawing circles on Kise's hips as a way to soothe him, calm his ragged breath and the abrupt twitch of his stomach.

The blond swallows and nods, reaching for Midorima, who bends down and lets Kise push his finger through his green hair.

"S'good," he slurs, "feels amazing."

Midorima then kisses him again, lips between lips, and slowly pulls his hips back, his cock feeling the cold air as he pulls out to the tip.

"Shintarou," Kise moans, and Midorima can't tell if it's out of pleasure or pain, so he kisses him deeply, all tongue and spit as he thrusts his hips forward again and buries himself deep inside Kise.

He hasn't come yet, so he's trying to control himself from doing so. He wants this to be a beautiful experience for both him and Kise.

But it's getting really difficult because Kise's walls are hugging him so tight, kissing his tip and every inch of his sex.

It feels so much better without a condom between them, and Midorima is just thankful that Kise made the suggestion, so thankful.

Their lips are still connected, tongues still pressed against one another, and Midorima doesn't think he has ever kissed someone with this much passion, or did anything else with passion that wasn't basketball.

He's not saying that he didn't enjoy the times he had sex before, he did, but having sex with Kise is on a whole other level. He can't possibly compare the blond to the rest.

They pull away to gasp for air as Midorima still steadily thrusts in and out of Kise like a well-oiled machine.

"Fuck," the blond breathes out, drool covering his lips. "So good."

Midorima is so big inside him, and if he didn't know better even go as far as think his belly is swelling every time the man thrusts back inside him.

He's so full, can't even imagine to compare Midorima to the other man that have fucked him in the past. He's sure, nothing feels as good as Midorima.

When the green-haired pushes inside in a certain angle, Kise tightens up and both gasp, Midorima craning his neck at the feeling.

Kise takes that chance and throws himself at his neck, sucking on his Adam's Apple like he dreamed about earlier in the bar.

It's bigger in his mouth than Kise thought, and he lets his tongue dance over the bulge before sucking strongly like a child on their mother's breasts, closing his eyes in bliss.

Midorima groans and fucks into Kise rougher now, enjoying how Kise's mouth is so wet and too full of saliva that some of it runs down both their necks.

"Kise, _fuck_."

His hands tighten around the blond's hips, bruising them, and he knows Kise loves that feeling, loves when it hurts a bit, and he speeds up purposely.

Kise's legs are kind of hanging in the air on both sides of Midorima's hips, can't really wind them around the man's broad back because his muscles are too mushy. So they're just jumping with each thrust, only his toes curling and uncurling.

As Midorima hits his spot, Kise tightens again, letting go of the man's Adam's Apple in surprise, a scream leaving his mouth.

Midorima hisses. "God dammit, Kise, you're too fucking tight."

At this point, the blond is far too gone to reply in words, so he just giggles instead, his mouth hanging wide again.

Midorima takes that opportunity to push out a string of saliva out of his mouth into Kise's, and then kisses him again with his tongue head-on.

Their movements are hectic, no real rhythm to all of it. Mostly, Midorima is doing all the work because Kise can't even manage to push back anymore.

He's gripping Kise's hips tightly, deliberately bruising them, being rougher than he's used to because he knows it drives the blond crazy.

The only thing left that Kise is doing is holding onto Midorima's hair like his life depended on it, as if it was the only thing keeping him somehow sane.

Sometimes he even pulls too hard, but the green-haired decides he actually likes that little pain, and Kise is probably affecting him too much already.

When he feels himself about to come, he halts and pushes out which earns him a high whine from the blond.

"Why...?" Kise asks brokenly, and then gasps when Midorima's hauling him up on his lap, and suddenly he can feel every ache in his body.

Midorima is sitting braced on his knees with Kise on top of him. He knows the male can't really move anymore, so he winds Kise's legs around his back and then thrusts back into Kise's asshole.

The blond gasps again and wraps his arms around Midorima's neck, holding himself up.

In that position, the man's cock drives so much deeper into him than before, and Midorima squeezes his ass cheeks hard as he fucks Kise down on his cock.

It feels like clinging to his dear life, so helpless and without control as Midorima uses him like a doll and pushes back inside him again and again.

Kise can't hold his voice back any longer, so each thrust follows a loud moan, filling the room with squelch sounds and moans from both.

"M--midorimacchi," the blond gasps, pushing his nose into the green-haired male's neck and taking in the scent of Midorima, himself and sex.

He's not even sure what is who's scent anymore, everything mingled together like a cocktail.

"Didn't you call me differently?" Midorima asks, and then takes the opportunity to slap one of Kise's cheeks, the sound so loud and obscene, Kise screams.

He was right, Midorima is definitely getting off on it.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" he cries. "Shi--Shintarou!"

The blond is now much tighter than before, and Midorima relishes in that feeling as he keeps spanking Kise, alternating between each cheek.

Suddenly it hits the blond like a wave, and he clings closer to the man as he shouts, "Coming, I'm coming--"

He comes with Midorima's name on his lips - the right one this time - and splatters his sperm into the little space between their bodies, the white liquid mingling with the sweat of their bodies and in the end not making a big of a difference as Midorima keeps fucking into Kise.

He stopped the spanking though as to not over-stimulate Kise, and instead concentrates on coming himself.

"Kise," he gasp, "Kise, look at me."

The blond, now a quivering and wet mess, manages to push himself back and look into Midorima's face, their noses brushing each other as Kise is being pushed up and down.

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?" he asks and watches Kise's expression change from confusion to understanding, and the blond nods.

He kisses Midorima once. "Shintarou."

Then twice. "Love you--"

And again. "Fuck, I love you--"

Midorima smiles upon hearing the confession and kisses Kise back, exactly in that moment coming deep inside Kise's asshole and coating his insides in his sperm, marking his territory.

They both moan loud and don't pull away from each other until Midorima is spent, his cock slowly slipping out.

He pulls away and kisses Kise a last time chaste on the lips before saying,

"Yeah, me too."

End


End file.
